Scared to Death
by Super67759
Summary: "I'm going to die today. I just know it." This is Jade West like you've never seen her. She's Scared to Death. Rated T, for some swearing.


**Hello fans of Victorious and Jade West. This is my very first Victorious fanfic. Yay! *Applause***

**This is also the first time I did this style of writing. I usually write in the humorous style. I hope you like my first drama!**

**This story basically shows a different side of Jade West. Instead of confident, she's fearful. **

** Read on! Make sure to leave a Review!**

* * *

**Jade's POV**

**_12:00 a.m. – July 17__th__ (My home)_**

I'm lying in bed as I watch my clock change to the next day. Today is my last day on earth. I'm sure of it. Have you ever had that feeling that something bad was going to happen? Two months ago, something in my head told me that I was going to die on this particular day. I know that sounds crazy, but if you felt like something was speaking to you in your head, you would listen too. So should I believe it, or should I pass it off as my mind playing tricks on me? My body seems to have made a decision for me as I feel a wave of fear take over my body. I shake in bed as my heart pounds in my chest. Today could be the death of Jade West. Would I be reacting this way if I wasn't scheduled to be flying on a plane for the first time in my life on this day? Why do I have to leave today? If I'm going to die I want to do it here, in Phoenix, Arizona, where I was born. All I know, or at least I think I know, is that the reason I die is because I did something I shouldn't have. I might make a mistake today that may cost me my life. Is flying on a giant metal machine thousands of feet in the air all the way to Washington D.C. that mistake?

**_12:11 a.m._**

I look away from the clock as I try to stop my shaking body. I already said bye to all of my friends, I mean acquaintances, that attend Hollywood Arts. I said by to everyone at the school. Including people you wouldn't think like Beck, who was my former boyfriend, Robbie, Rex, Cat and Tori. I even said by to Trina and Sinjin, which I totally regret because he thought I was coming on to him. I even hugged the people I actually tolerated like Andre and Sikowitz. I couldn't help but think that I would never see any of them again.

Thought I was acting very weird. I almost lost it when Andre said 'Dang girl. Your going to Washington for only a week. Your acting like your dying!' I didn't say much all day after that.

_**12:18**_

As I glance at the clock again I let out a shaky breath. I can tell that today will be the longest 24 hours of my life. Assuming I even live that long.

**_1:42 a.m._**

Miraculously, I was able to fall asleep even though my heart was beating so fast. I was even more amazed to find that I had slept for more than an hour. As soon as I'm back on earth and aware again, my heart starts pounding once more. Will I be able to fall asleep again? That's when I hear what had woken me. The continuous sound of a fire truck is coming from outside. Then I hear frantic knocking at my bedroom door and can almost see my Nickelback poster shaking from the force in the dark. A voice travels through the door which I quickly identify as my younger brother, Josh. "Jade wake up!" Josh screamed. "There's a fire down the street! You have to come check it out!"

My heart doesn't cease its thumping. Could this be my mistake? As much as I love destruction and fires, I don't think today is a good idea to check it out. But what if the fire spreads? How far away is the fire? Is it close enough for our house to catch on fire? My heart skips a beat at this thought. What if the flames reach the gas in a car? Would the flames that are shot from the explosion reach my home? Could I die by staying in this house? My brother's voice was able to reach my ears once more. "Seriously Jade, hurry up!" he yelled. "The fire truck is hosing it down already!" I looked at the clock.

**_2:01 a.m._**

There's twenty two hours left in the day. Do I risk going outside? Or do I risk staying in the house? A second voice resounds through the house.

"You two better not leave this house!" my mother screamed. I feel a sense of calm to hear my mother's voice, even though she's currently using it for high-pitched evil.

"Aw, but mom I want to see the fire up close," my brother whines like the mature 13 year old he is.

"Are you telling me you want to burn to death?" my mother asked rhetorically. "Leave your sister alone and go back to bed! She needs her rest. She has a flight to catch in the morning."

My calmness instantly leaves me and I'm back to square one. I start to shake uncontrollably. If the fire doesn't kill me, will I die from a horrible plane crash? I start to feel nauseous at these thoughts. I'm never going to get that relief of sleep this way. I shakily raise myself out of bed and take one sleeping pill from the bottle that I left on my counter on the opposite side of my bed. I just hope it will be enough to get that calming sense of relief that sleep will bring me. If I do die by fire, I want to do it in my sleep.

**_9:30 a.m._**

My alarm clock blares loudly in my ears. When I awake, I'm filled with dread and nausea. I survived. I didn't die in my sleep like I hoped I would. But does that mean I've made the right decision by staying in the house? Did I escape my death by not making that probable mistake? That's when I remember my plane ride. My heart wakes and races. I still have a terror filled day ahead of me. I slowly get out of bed, shaking terribly. I don't want to go on a plane for four hours today. If I do die today, I don't want my death to be falling out of the sky and then crashing into the ground. I can't reschedule either. My father paid for the ticket months ago. They always like to be ready ahead of time. That's why we're going to be by the plane one hour before it takes off.

I walk my regular path toward the bathroom. I stare at myself in the mirror. A tall, skinny, seventeen year old girl with messy black hair and blue-green eyes stare back at me. I'm nothing special. I'm just another human on this earth that will die eventually. Why am I so afraid to die today? Why does my heart continue to run its race? It probably wants to work for its last hours. I just hope my death won't be gruesome. Bile rises into my throat as I have a vision of my dead body splattered on the windshield of someone's car. I can't be having these thoughts now. I go through my morning routine and try to resist the urge to puke.

**_10:26 a.m._**

I have finished my last minute packing as I glance down at my watch. I know it's stupid to be looking at my watch all the time but I can't help it. I can't help that slither of hope that tells me maybe I won't die after all. My father comes out of his bedroom rarely used bedroom. I notice that he doesn't have any of his bags.

"Change of plans," my dad announces. "I can't come with you to Virginia."

My heart stops for a millisecond, before it continues its mile run at top speed. What the hell is he talking about? "What do you mean you can't go on the plane with me?" I complained. He tries me an apologetic look. Even if it looked sincere, it wouldn't have calmed me at all.

"I'm sorry but my boss called me in. He want me to work," he replied.

"Well can't you just tell them you can't come in?"

"No. You know my boss isn't very understanding," he said.

I want to yell. I want to yell scream and throw something. But the thought of me going on the plane by myself causes me to lose the contents in my stomach, which wasn't a lot. I'm just glad I was able to make it to the bathroom first. My brother is awakened by this and comes in to the bathroom.

"Oh, gross! That's just nasty!" he yells.

"Josh! Go back to bed!"

My brother reluctantly leaves. My father doesn't seem to show much concern about me loosing the little food I had last night. I wasn't able to eat this morning and I wasn't able to bring myself to eat much yesterday. I knew it would just come back up. I was right. I have a sense of hope that maybe my dad won't make me go on this plane. Maybe he will think I'm sick and cancel the flight? I can see my family any other time. My father speaks again "You're okay, the same thing happened to me before I went on my first plane. When you're done please brush your teeth, tell your mom good bye and come to the car." I was wrong.

**_10:55 a.m._**

I'm one of those kids who fall asleep in the passenger seat of a car with music blaring in my ears. It's pretty much impossible to do that when your heart is beating so fast that it starts to hurt. I start to wonder if it's possible for my heart to rub against my own ribcage. Every time a car passes by I leap out of my chair. My father keeps looking at me like I've gone insane. I probably already have. I've never been this jumpy before.

**_11:14 a.m._**

We have finally made it close enough to see the airport. I can see a plane, which had already taken off, rise from behind a building. We park in the parking lot and take the baggage out of the car. I watch as another plane comes down to land, but then disappears behind the buildings of the airport. I then recall unconsciously, my mom showing me a news report two years ago, about a plane crash that occurred during takeoff. My heart jumps to my throat. Then I realize it's not my heart. My dad waits for me to release my insides once again. When I'm done he starts walking toward the entrance and I reluctantly follow.

**_11:27 a.m._**

I look away from my watch, when we walk inside the same building that airplanes seem to emerge from, I'm immediately overwhelmed. There are crowds of people talking to one another. There's the occasional person running with coffee in their hand, a phone between their cheek and shoulder, with their rolling baggage trailing them. And yet I can't find a single person as nervous as me. What is wrong with these people? I suddenly feel bad for those unlucky ones that will be flying on the same plane as me, considering I have a death sentence. I guess it's a good thing my father didn't come with me. It just sucks to be alone when you think you're going to die. Even if my only company would be the father that I rarely see. I glance down at the boarding pass in my father's hand. Four hours and thirty-five minutes. That's how long I will be in the giant death trap.

**_11:39 a.m._**

I look up from my watch to see that we have reached the security-check line, in which we have to go under a metal detector. I look around and notice some security officers. Why is there so much security? Do things happen so often here that there has to be such abundance? I guess it's a good thing that they have a lot of security. But what if it isn't enough? What if someone gets past the defenses and plants a bomb on my plane? Is the mistake I make today that causes my death getting on the plane? I force myself to swallow the vomit that crawls up my throat.

**_12:02 p.m._**

I look up from my watch and tap my feet nervously. We've passed by the security check and I'm waiting to board, or to make a run for it. I try to convince myself that maybe my mistake is not getting on the plane. What if something horrible happens here? Like maybe an earthquake! My heart leaps into my chest as I think of the possibility that an earthquake can occur while I'm on the plane, during takeoff. I grab for my sleeping pills as anxiety tries to take over my body.

**_12:30 p.m._**

"Attention flights to Washington D.C., you may now board the plane." I awake to the dreaded voice on the intercom. My whole body starts to shake. I can't do this. This is just screaming to be a mistake.

"Dad, I don't think I should go on this plane." I know it's useless, but a girl on her death bed has to try.

"Don't worry you're going to be fine," my dad said in monotone.

No I'm not. I know I'm not. This is the end. Even if I try to run I know he'll catch me. I reluctantly walk to the door leading to the plane as I try to calm my racing heart. Right before I walk through the door I throw myself at my dad and hug him tightly for the first time in over ten years. He doesn't seem like he enjoys it. Even though it's been a longtime since I liked him, he's still my dad. This could be the last time I will see him. I feel a strain in my heart as I realize I didn't cherish my probable last moments with my mom and annoying little brother.

"Bye dad." A tear slides down my cheek. I quickly catch it before he notices. I won't let him see me cry.

"Bye. Now go. See you when you get back." I let go of him and walk through the door. Between the plane and the building there's this long hallway. People walk through it usually thinking that they can't wait to see their family, or get away from them. I feel as if I'm walking toward the thing that will end my life. I finally reach the opening to the plane. After I pass the creepy stewardesses with smiles that were way too big for their heads, I take a look at the pilot. He looks pretty young. Not even in his thirties. I certainly hope this isn't the first plane he's flown. I notice that he is probably the co-pilot, because I see another pilot that looks a bit older. I feel a little more comfortable, but just a little. I turn and start walking down the aisle toward my seat. I glance at all the unconcerned faces. What is wrong with these people? I'm usually not afraid of heights, or anything really, but do these people not realize that they are about to be flying in a giant metal machine thousands of feet in the air with many other people in it? Even if I wasn't concerned that I would die today, I'm sure I would be scared as hell. I finally reach my seat in the middle of the plane right next to the right wing of the plane. I sit right next to the window, which I close because I have no desire to watch myself get further away from the ground.

**_12:45 p.m._**

Seriously, what are they smiling about? After the stewardesses finish their presentation of safety, which I listened to every word of, I notice that the plane is moving. How long has it been moving? The organ beneath my ribcage starts to pound on the cage, as if it's trying to bust out of its jail and get out of this soon to be tragedy.

**_12:51 p.m._**

Is this it? Are these my last moments? An image of a burning plane on the runway makes me jump in my seat. I hear many sounds in the plane. Metal screeching against metal. What if the plane fails? That's when I hear the engine start to rumble and emit this high screeching noise. Then I'm being forced against my seat as the plane picks up speed.

**_12:54 p.m._**

Pretty soon I can only hear the throbbing sound of my own heart, as if it's beating in my ears. The plane finally lifts off the ground and my body presses into the seat even more. I could feel myself start to hyperventilate. I force myself to calm somewhat and try to ignore the small bumps and tiny drops that the plane makes. I pop a sleeping pill in my mouth, hoping I can sleep throughout this whole thing. Or at least through my death.

**_4:55 p.m._**

Shaking. I wake up to the entire plane rocking hard and fast. What happened? Have we fallen and crashed? I can hear the engine loud in my ears, sounding like an angered banshee. Or Cat when she gets free candy. I grip the front of my seat and shut my eyes. Looks like this is the end. I look down at my watch.

**_5:01 p.m._**

The time of my death. That's when I realize the plane is slowing down. I peel open my eyes. I notice that everyone is calm and collected. No way. I open the window. We've landed! I survived the ride! I'm not going to die! When the plane finally stops I jump out of my seat. I run out of the plane pushing people out of my way. I quickly say thank you to the pilot and run towards baggage claim to get my stuff.

**_5:18 p.m._**

I look away from my watch and as I grab my last bag I hear a voice. "Jade! How've you been?" says my older cousin, Jerry. Why is it that so many of my relatives have names that start with the letter 'J'? I seriously just realized that.

My heart jumps and I'm fueled with dread once more as I realize the day isn't over yet. I can still die. And my cousin can be the one to cause it.

"Hey cousin Jerry. Um, you're not d-driving me home are you?" I speak nervously.

"Of course I am! Now stop being silly and let's get your bags into the car!" My cousin is not the best driver in the world. In fact, he has been in more than one accident in his 26 years. And they were his entire fault. Obviously, they weren't horrible or he may not even be here. But one mistake and I can be gone.

**_8:34 p.m._**

I look away from the clock on my cousins' car. This can't be legal. It feels as if I'm on the plane once again due to the speed he's going. I'm relieved when we get off the highway. Then I become terrified as I realize he's not going to slow down that much. Fortunately, he finally slows down when a line of cars keep him back. "Damn! I knew I should have continued on the highway!" my cousin exclaims. I then notice a little blue car trying to squeeze into the line ahead but no one seems to want to let it in. "What do you think squirt? Should I let that car in if no one else does?"

We always play this game. He asks me if he should do something nice for someone else. I say yes and he always has the same response. "Yeah, you should let them in." I respond.

"Come on squirt! You've got to stop being so damn nice all of the time. I'm not letting him in. He can find his own way." It's not a very fun game. I would actually prefer him to not let the car in. But I don't want to satisfy him with my answers. No one lets the guy in. Then when we get close, the driver seems to be very annoyed or waiting for someone to let him in. His little blue car cuts in front of us, almost hitting us.

"Mother fucker! See this is why you can't be nice to people," he yelled.

I looked at him strangely. "Well I would have done the same thing if a shit load of cars didn't let me in. Hell, I probably would have done it sooner!." He ignores my comment. The line moves down and soon we are stopped by the light again, with the little blue car that cut in front and with us tailing.

**_8:53 p.m._**

While I was looking at the clock I missed some things. I missed the light turning green. I missed the car in front of us driving. I missed seeing the Hummer coming from the right. It ran the red light. But unfortunately, I didn't miss the giant red Hummer smash into the little blue car that had cut us off. I didn't miss the cars fly together in a blur of red and blue to the left side of the road and smash into another car. I didn't miss the red Hummer flip over three times and land half on top of the little blue car and half on top of a Lamborghini. The whole thing occurred in less than five seconds. But it felt like an eternity as if I saw it in slow motion like in a movie. I was concerned about the people in there, but as I stared at the entirely wrecked, little blue car that had jumped in front of us, all I could think was, what if that had been me?

"Holy shit! Well, that's what that bastard gets for cutting in front of us!" I ignore my cousins' insensitive comment. I continue to stare at the smashed car, as my cousin quickly takes a picture and drives off. My hands shakily reach for my sleeping pills in my pocket.

**_9:46 p.m._**

I look away from the clock. I'm in my bed at my Aunt and Uncle's house. After I got back I said hello, then went straight to bed. I haven't been able to fall asleep unfortunately even after my last pill. Have they stopped working? I don't think I can stay very calm for the next couple of hours. I may be "safe" in bed, but I still can't stop shaking considering the fact that anything can still happen. I look at the clock again.

**_9:52 p.m._**

I turn on the T.V. and start watching Drake and Josh. Maybe television will pass the time as I try to ignore my racing heart.

**_11:52 p.m._**

This is it. I turned off the television so I can witness the last minutes of this day. I'm going to live. I can stop panicking. My body is fueled with excitement instead of fear for the first time today. I can see my parents again. I can see Andre, Beck, Robbie and everyone else. I have the sudden urge to just start calling people and announcing that I'm alive.

**_11:54 a.m._**

I guess I'll just wait till tomorrow. It's pretty late. Wait a minute. I look back at the clock.

Why is it so late already? Come to think of it when I got off the plane time was three hours more than it should have been. I look at the time on the clock.

**_11:57 p.m._**

I look at my watch.

**_8:57 p.m._**

No. This can't be happening. I forgot about time zones. In Virginia time is three hours ahead. So what does that mean? Am I safe? Does time count from my home or here? Does this mean I still have to wait three more hours? I start to shake uncontrollably. No! I can't wait! I have to be safe now. I quickly reach for my bottle of sleeping pills and swallow some. My body starts to throb hard as if I can feel my heart as it pumps as much blood through my body as it can. It probably is because it's starting to hurt. I'm shaking so much that I'm pretty sure that the bed is shaking with me. It becomes harder to breathe. It feels as if my lungs are closing up. My muscles start to feel weak and yet I keep shaking vigorously.

**_11:59 p.m._**

I feel the bottle of pills slip out of my hand onto the floor. When I don't hear that sound of pills shaking in the bottle, I realize my mistake. How many did I take today? My heart continues to pound and hurt more and more. It's as if it's scraping against my ribs. Harder and harder it becomes to take breaths. I struggle to keep my eyes open. Finally, my body stops shaking against my own will. And then, ten seconds before midnight, my exhausted, worn-out heart slows to a complete stop.

**_12:00 a.m. – July 18__th_**

**The End**

* * *

**So, where you expecting that to happen. I know you weren't. **

**Please review the story because I really love the feedback. I love you all!**


End file.
